


[arriv'd somewhat precipitate]

by Guinevak



Series: Kinder Universes [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Intrigue, Snippets, genteel male posturing, of one sort or t'other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Sandy should really learn to knock first.
Series: Kinder Universes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134
Kudos: 6





	[arriv'd somewhat precipitate]

Captain A-, Clorinda says tranquilly, is by way of being an _antient favourite_ \--

The captain colours up very hot, snatching his shirt together. Madame.

La, my dear, 'tis no _brand of shame_.

Mr. MacD-, he says coldly, is quite able to jump to conclusions, without you give him a _running start_.

O, you are acquainted already, I find.

Mr MacD- scowls. The captain has the advantage of me.

The _dour Calvinistickal glare_ is met with the thinnest of _inquisitor's smiles_. Clorinda takes a moment to admire the effect — sure she must put the like into one of her tales — and then stands. No, Captain, pray do not stir or I daresay your wound will open again. Sandy, my dear, you may as well sit down and be comfortable.


End file.
